


Chasing for a goddess

by SashkaFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SashkaFangirl
Summary: Allura , the Goddess of Heroes , the one who protect Camp Half-blood , has disappear. A prophecy is give. Just six demigods can save her. But will they save her??





	Chasing for a goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! It tooks me a month to write it. Hopefully it not gonna take me the same to update it. XD

Hello! My name is Shiro! I always thought I'm a good person. That I have a nice life even with my personal issues. But.. you know something is wrong or weird or strange or how do you want to name it with your life when you run with your best friend to save your life from a bunch of vampire cheerleaders. I hate vampires. Also I never like cheerleaders. And I like them even less when they try to kill me.

"You can't run away from us , son of Zeus!!!" said one of the vampire cheerleader with a weird voice. Sincerely their voices were the less strange thing about them. And also I couldn't understand why they call me a "son of Zeus". But again that's the less important thing right now. I kinda need to save my life. And after maybe kick Matt's ass. I can swear its his fault.

Matt is my best friend. I met him like when? Six years ago?? Yeah , then. Both nerds when it comes about space , he more nerd than me when it comes about science. Now we are in the second year of college and we remain friends even if we get through really rough times. Actually that increase our bound. But this life or death situation?? I think I will pass.

Finally we stopped from running in the middle of a forest. The cheerleaders had stop following us some time ago.

"Okay so... How did we run so much?!"

"Seriously Matt?! THAT is your question? Not who are those girls or why do they are trying to kill us??"

"Well can you answer at those questions?''

"Ahh.. No??"

"Well???"

"Ugh! So where are we?"

"In the forest?"

"Seriously? I thought we were in middle of the ocean!!"

"Well Shiro, get your head back to earth because we are in a forest!!"

"Matt, do you know what sarcasm is?''

"Of course I know what sarcasm is!! I am the king of sarca-.... Aww..."

"Aww.."

Matt can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But he is still my friend. We start walking and well hoping to get out of this forest. I really start feeling strange like.. Like a force that make me go somewhere. After a hour of walking in silence we finally go out and we see something that looks like a summer camp in middle summer camps season. Like I know it's June , but summer camps starts in July.

"Perfect!! We reached Camp Half-blood!! Now I don't need to force you to come here."

"... Matt."

"Yes?"

"Explain!"

"Aghh.. I don't think I am allowed to do this... We should meet Coran."

"Who is Coran?"

"Agh.. Lets see.. What you want to hear or what to need to hear?''

"What I need to hear"

"He is a centaur."

"Like half human , half horse?"

"Yes."

"You are drunk."

"I haven't drink anything."

"You are high."

"You know I don't take drugs.''

"Then you are nuts."

"Hey!! Wait.. That's true."

What I am gonna do with this boy??

  
_________________________

  
We are now going to something that Matt called The Big House. From what I have saw it was a big house ( pretty obvious , but after this day I don't believe in obvious anymore ) with blue painted walls were were two old mens playing a card game. Before we reached them we passed by a lot of kids of different ages , everyone wearing a orange t-shirt with the words "Camp Half-blood" wrote on it. Some of them were wearing armors and weapons. What was wrong with those kids? We aren't in a war or something , but sincerely I give up a long time ago at understanding anything.

  
When we finally stopped on the house's terrace I could observed the two mens better. One of them , the centaur who I guess it was Coran , was sitting down. His fur , hair and.. ahh... That was a moustache?!? Okay.. So! His fur , hair AND moustache were orange. But not a boring orange , more a bright orange. Also he had some white marks that remembers me about a horse specie , but I cannot remember which one. He was wearing a white shirt and a blue vest. The other men it looks like a ghost. And I truly believe that it is a ghost. A ghost of someone really old. He was more floating than sitting on a chair. He was tall with white hair and beard , tired blue eyes and marks on the corner of his eyes. He was wearing a full armor that look older that the Roman Empire.

  
"Hello Coran!! Alfor!! It's a pleasure to see you again!!" Matt was really excited to meet them.. again?

  
"Hello, child! Who is your new friend??"

  
"Hi Matt! Alfor is right! Don't you introduce your friend to us??"

  
"Yeah, of course! Coran , Alfor , this is Shiro my best friend and possible demigod. Shiro, this is Coran , the director of the camp half blood and this is Alfor one of the greatest heroes of all the time!!"

  
"It's a pleasure to meet you two. Wait.. You said demigod? What is that??"

  
"Oh! You haven't tell him already?? Tell me Shiro, how much did you know about the greek mythology??.."

  
______________________

  
"... and that's it!!" Coran sounds really excited and Matt was watching to see my reaction.

"So.. Let's see if I understand. The greek gods still exists."

"Yes, young boy!!"

"And they have kids with humans."

"Called demigods. You are learning fast!!"

"And I am the son of Zeus."

"The king of the gods, yes!!"

"..."

"Shiro?.."

"Young boy?..''

"That's..."

"That's???" said Matt and Coran at the same time.

"Nice. Dangerous, crazy and mind-blowing , but quite nice."

"Uff!! I am glad you say that Shiro."

"Yes , young boy , but don't forget! The Big Three , Zeus , Poseidon and Hades , can't have kids after a fight they have years ago!!"

"A fight??"

"Yes , yes!! Matt , how mortals call it?"

"World War II"

"Okay... So I wasn't supposed to be born?" If I was in a vine I swear "Hello darkness my old friend" would start playing.

"Oh , don't think like that, boy!! It just means you are more powerful than everyone else!!"

"That makes me feel a little better..''

" Now , now , I know everything can be still confusing , so I am gonna put your friend Matt to give you the camp tour. Also don't forget to put your things in Cabin 1."

"I-.. I don't have anything at me."

"Oh, then you two can already start the tour. Now , hurry up!! You don't want to miss your first dinner at Camp Half-blood!!"

And that's how I end up with Matt who was showing me the place. We passed by the cabins and he showed mine ( a white-stone , unfriendly and scary building ) , then he showed me the strawberry field , the climbing wall , the amphitheatre and the archery field. And of course other places that I forgot their names. Also I discovered that Matt is a son of Athena , the goddess of wisdom. In the end we go at the sword fighting arena to meet one of Matt's friends.

When we step in , I saw a boy ,two-three years younger than me and Matt , fighting with a dummy. Or what remain from a dummy. That guy is either a very good fighter or a very angry person. I hope not both.

"Keith!!!" screamed Matt. It looks like they know each other from a long time. Keith stopped from destroying that dummy and come to hug Matt. As closer he comes I could observe him better. He had raven hair , dark purple eyes , pale skin and the body of a skinny fighter.

"Keith , this is my best friend , Shiro. Shiro, this is Keith , the best fighter from all camp and one of my closest friends."

"Nice to meet you , Keith!"

"Nice to meet you ,too ,Shiro! Matt never stops talking about you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah.. Can be really annoying sometimes.."

''Guys.. You don't know how happy I am that my friends become friends. I think I am gonna cry!!"

"Ah... Sarcasm??" asked Keith with a confused face.

"May be.. "

After that we all left for dinner. We start talking and I discovered some things about Keith. He is a son of Ares , the God of War , he likes hard rock music and his favorite weapon is a dagger that become a sword ( pretty cool weapon if you ask me ). Also Matt told me that Keith have issues dealing with new people , so I have to not force him.

"Oh! I almost forget!! My little sister and her friends are coming tomorrow!!!"

"It's too much to wish a summer without Lance??"

"Who is Lance??"

"It's a child of Aphrodite that annoyed Keith for the last.. hm.. let's see.. three? No. Five years."

''Wow!! And how do you resist??"

"Ask Matt!"

"He don't.''

"Hehe!!"

  
_____________________

  
After dinner I go to bed in my cabin. Alone. I don't like. Even at the college , I share the room with Matt and I have someone to talk to. Here.. it tooks me 30 minutes to find a bed when the eyes of the giant statue of Zeus can saw me. It's creepy. But I start to think about the events of the day. Maybe being a demigod explain a lot of thing of my life.

Next morning I finally meet Matt's sister and her friends.

"Shiro, this is Pidge , my little sister. This two boys are Lance and Hunk , her best friends and one of the nicest people from this camp."

Pidge was truly Matt's sister. The look a lot alike. But she was shorter and cuter than Matt. Lance was a Latino boy with brown hair and blue eyes. And with a flirty attitude. Now I understand why is he annoying Keith. Hunk on the other side , looks like the most kind , friendly and , I need to be sincerely , huggable person I ever meet. Tall , a little cubby with brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you ,Shiro!! My brother can't stop talking about you!!!"

"Well.. here I am!!"

I spent the rest of the day with them. It's nice to make new friends. Mostly with so much diversity. I also found out that Pidge is a child of Athena like Matt and Hunk is a son of Demeter. I don't believe something bad could happen now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I really need them.


End file.
